Trick or Treat
by Daemandi
Summary: En lo profundo del bosque se ocultan y esperan ansiosos: siempre llega alguien nuevo con quien jugar .


_Holis ! Regreso otra vez con Vocaloid, jojo, ahora con una cancion que me encantaaa~ :D _

_esta basada en el video raro que nadie ve xD si, el original donde salen los gemelos no el otro cofcofReborncofcof _

_asi que, espero lo disfruten y que, pues.. dejen reviews :D_

_fic ! _

* * *

Ahi en lo profundo estaba, agazapada en medio de frondosos y gruesos arboles; oculta tras su follaje, con las ventanas timidamente iluminadas.

La niebla se arremolinaba a ras del suelo, la luna brillaba con fuerza en el firmamento pero no iluminaba la humilde casa. Ella queria llegar ahi.

Sus pasos eran suaves, acompasados y observados. Observados por dos pares de ojos desde un rinco del hogar. Solto una risa queda, esperando pacientemente antes de abrir la puerta cuando sus nudillos tocaron la fria y aspera madera. Esos ojos la miraron.

**-no tengas miedo-** canturrearon a la vez, a cada lado del marco de la puerta. Ella los miro con interes.

Dos rubios. Ambos rieron, tomandola de la mano para dejarla entrar. Su mano diestra toco la zurda de ella para darle una delicada vuelta. Ella rio. Él la evaluo.

Dirigiendole a la muchacha rubia una significativa mirada, la abrazo, aspirando su aroma. La rubia le pregunto algo.

_"¿Quieres jugar?"_ Ella acepto, dejando que la guiaran por la casucha. Sus manos habian cubierto los inocentes ojos azules. -**ten cuidado-** susurro el chico a su oido, tomandola suavemente de la mano. Volvieron a mirarse.

Con cuidado, la rubia cubrio sus ojos con una venda, afanandose en ello para que no resbalara o viera entre ellos. Un aroma dulce comenzo a inundar por la habitacion. Todo estaba a oscuras. Pero escuchaba, escuchaba sus risas, sus comentarios... El terror la invadio.

Y asi, aun cuando no estaba en los planes, vio a traves de la tela.

Rojo, todo era rojo... Algo parecido al vino se extendia por el suelo, acercandose a ella. Vio a los gemelos sobre unos cuerpos; vio sus manos acariciar la piel fria de los cadaveres; vio su lengua lamer con lujuria una gota de eso que parecia vino; escucho la risa de la muchacha, fria, cruel pero divertida y gozosa. Escucho el suspiro de esas bocas identicas. Vio sus manos trabajar habilmente con hilo, aguja y tijeras. Sofoco un grito desesperado mientras se quitaba la venda.

**-¿Ella sabe?-** preguntaba la chica, acariciando el brazo de uno de los cadaveres con la misma devocion que con la que una mujer acaricia a su amante. El rubio nego con la cabeza, cociendo un brazo masculino a un torso femenino. Donde debia de haber ojos habia botones.

**-ni siquiera se imagina- **respondio, y al sentir una pesada mirada, se volvio. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de su preciosa invitada. -**¿te has despertado?- **inquirio de forma retorica.

**-ya perdiste. No debias ver-** repuso su gemela, levantandose a la par que su hermano. Sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre. Tambien olian a sudor; sudor y sexo. -**es nuestro turno- **rio, cubriendole los ojos a su hermano, apoyando el menton en su hombro, besando la piel de su cuello. Ambos rubios rieron entre dientes. **-sonrie- **ordeno con voz fria y carente de sentimientos.

Grito despavorida, corriendo hacia cualquier lugar. Queria irse, queria irse... queria vivir.

El rubio la alcanzo, tirandola al suelo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella. Su sonrisa era coqueta, peligrosamente sensual pero su mirada azul era escueta.

**-¿Por que estas temblando?-** pregunto, arrancando la ropa que cubria su cuerpo. La miarada de la prisionera rehuyo la ajena. **-¿Por que no me miras?- **cuestiono, besando con ferocidad la tierna piel de su cuello. **-dime... ¿te atreves?-** susurro, pegandose a ella con una lujuria incontenida. Ella sintio su cuerpo caliente atraves de la ropa que lo cubria.

**-yo puedo salvarte-** comento la rubia, acuclillandose a un lado de ellos, observando como su hermano acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo**. -dame todo de ti-** añadio con una sonrisa amable, pero peligrosa. **-¿No quieres irte de aqui? Hace mucho calor- **inquirio, dirigiendose al rubio.

**-No, aqui sera**- respondio, mirandole con la locura grabada en sus ojos**. -danos tu cuerpo- **exclamaron a la vez. Ella grito.

Grito al sentir la aguja clavarse en su piel, grito al sentir el viscoso liquido rojo deslizarse por su cuerpo, grito al sentir al rubio dentro de si, grito al escuchar su risa divertida. Sus manos por sobre su cabeza, sus ojos vidriosos, su boca en un rictus de dolor. **-danos placer- **susurro la muchacha, cociendo sus muñecas para evitar que se moviera. Cociendo su cuerpo entero.

El menudo cuerpo desnudo, cubierto de sangre fresca y seca; la ropa rasgada; los labios sellados con hilo; las manos pegadas como si orara; el pecho abierto... Era una vision perfecta.

**-no podra gritar nunca mas de felicidad- **musito él, relamiendose los labios aun ligeramente pintados de rojo carmesi. -**labios sellados**- respondio ella, emepezando a enumerarlos.

**-no volvera a ver nunca al ser amado-** añadio él, abrazando a la gemela. **-botones por ojos- **replico, devolviendo el abrazo.

**-sin corazon...-** comenzo él, mirando los ojos azules para escuchar la respuesta. -**para no volver a amar- **concluyo ella, devolviendo la mirada.

Dos pares de ojos azules contemplaron la escena. Ese par era como titiriteros, esperando un nuevo trozo de maderas para crear un nuevo muñeco con el cual jugar. **-¡Es una obra de arte!-** exclamaron llenos de gozo en lo que sus uñas se clavaban en el delicado organo que habian mencionado. La sangre baño sus identicos rostros...

Alegres, se echaron a reir. Todo era un truco o un trato. Ella habia preferido el trato.

* * *

_Ahi esta :D_

_jajajaja, quizas es malo yo lo se, pero tenia ganas de subirlo :D_

_sip, tiene un ligero toque incestuoso y mas lemmonesco del que jamas nos mostraran_

_pero, buee~ segun yo, el que esten estos dos, pff! _

_es el unico motivo por el cual deberia haber lemmon en Vocaloid :P _

_un beso y un abrazo_

_privet! _

_PD: le dare un dulce a quien deje reviews :D jajaja... no  
_


End file.
